The Black Mirror
by ShadowCaller
Summary: A warning was sent to Danny's dreams about his evil future self returning to wreck Danny's life. Danny must prevent this from happening. One day when the black mirror appears, it swallowed Danny's parents into the 1920s and Danny was unable to get them back. His love ones next and then himself. Will he get them back before time starts consuming him? This is only Danny POV
1. Chapter 1

The Black Mirror

Chapter 1: Warning

When night comes around, I felt tired from a very long usual day. Ghost fighting, parents arguing, and fan girls, were all of the things that were making me so tired. Finally, the night has comes and I jump onto my bed and went to sleep.

The moment I get to sleep, I fall into a very deep dreams of my evil self, returning from the future and attacks me.

The evil me look at me and laughed, "You think that Fenton thermos could hold me forever? I fought my way out of it. Nothing can contain me. I beat up Clockwork and his Observants because of you and your filthy friends!"

I yelled back, "It wasn't my fault that I created you!"

"You really think so? Who created this time stream and why do I even still exist? Shouldn't I be destroyed when Clockwork resets the time? I don't think so."

I gasped, "Clockwork didn't destroy you?"

Dark Dan crossed his arms and smiled coolly. "He did not destroy me. He held me like a prison."

I really wonder if Dan had something in mind, so I asked, "Okay…if you're going to mess with me here. What are you doing here?"

Dan replied to me, "I'm only here to give you a warning. I'll be free at anytime and anywhere. You can't stop me. Clockwork can't stop me. Time can't stop me."

I growled at him, "I'll make sure where you belong," I pointed a finger at his face, "You will not be release from the Fenton Thermos! If you ever do, I will defeat you the same way as I did to you before!"

Dan laughed at me. "Only the matter of time, Daniel. I will see you soon once I'm free. I will unleash the terror upon you, your family, and your friends. I'm giving you a heads up future warning. "

I became silent and thought, "What future warning?"

Dan looked at me and his face was turned into my father's face. "Danny, time to wake up now! It's breakfast!"

I looked at Dan and crossed my arm, "Now great, it's another joke" Suddenly, I felt a cool splash on my face and wake up.

My father dumped the entire bucket of ICE water on my face. He laughed at me and helps me to get up. Now I'm soaked and wet in my pajamas and my bed is wet too. I had to kick my dad out of my room and change my clothes. I was frustrated and face palmed. Dad is Dad. You just don't see like this everyday. At least, I'm glad he accepted me as half ghost.

I went downstairs, quickly grab breakfast, go ghost and fly my way to school, while eating egg bacon sandwich. My mother always makes good breakfast food, but sometimes, there is ectoplasm inside of the food. My family comes from the generation of ghost hunters. My home can get quarantined sometimes.

When I got to school, I greeted my friends and my sister, Jazz.

Sam greeted and kisses me, "Hello Danny, your hair seems wet. Were you taking a shower?"

I blushed and replied, "No, not really, but it's my dad's wake-up call. It was…really cold."

Tucker chuckled, "How cold? Is it full of ice?"

"If you can imagine if he puts the ice in my pants. No. It was just ice water. Water with ice." I looked nervous around my friends. I had a thought behind back of my head. It was Dan Phantom. I was worried if he could attack the school at anytime now.

Jazz looked at her watch and said, "I got to go now. See ya after school." She left the three of us alone to get to class.

Sam scrutinized at me and she looks concerned about me. "Danny, are you feeling okay?"

I reverted back to my human form, still looking nervous. "Okay?! I am not okay because the future evil me might come back and destroy my family and you guys!"

Tucker was chill, "You gotta chill out, dude, stress is not good for you. Relax, Clockwork got this and Dan is not coming back."

"I don't know, guys…Dan might attack us anytime now. We need to give each other a heads up too. He might even destroy us or Amity Park."

Sam has an idea, "Why don't you visit, Clockwork?"

"No, we can't visit him. Clockwork is like an anti-social ghost. He only watches every time stream to make sure it keeps on the right track. His Observants assist him too. We should not make a visit him. Besides, he can't help with me much like I tried changing the past about Vlad."

"Speaking of Vlad," Tucker look at his device, "Vlad has return and he's in prison right now. A ghost prison at the Guys In White."

"Wow, I'm not so surprise," I was sarcastic when I heard something about Vlad. I haven't seen him quite a while since the asteroid event. I was still thinking if Vlad has something to do with this nightmare that I had. I remembered he freed Vortex before.

Suddenly, a group of kids were yelling out from the other side of the hallway and ran into us like a stampede. I quickly dragged my friends away from them and keep them into the nearest safe place as possible. Once the kids ran away from the opposite direction, I look at where they were running from and saw a giant green ghost bird. It shrieked.

I yelled quickly and raised my arms up in the air, "Going ghost!" The two white rings pass through me and I am a ghost. I flew straight at the bird and punch it in the head.

The ghost bird squawked and pecks at my head and pull out a lot of strands of hair. I yelped, "Ow! Ow!" I grabbed its beak and then spin the body around really fast and hit it against the wall. I accidentally made big damage to the school's wall, but I really mean to do it because I hate and love school. The ghost drill suddenly alarms. I smiled because the entire school building is evacuating.

I looked down at the bird on the hole of the wall and held onto its feet and intangibly fly through the ceiling of the school to fight outside. The ghost bird gets back onto its feet and tries to claw me, but I keep its talon away from me.

The bird starts flapping its wing and suddenly, dragged me everywhere in Amity Park's sky. I was screaming like I was on a roller coaster until I had enough and freeze the bird's legs to break free from it. I was finally free and I shoot ice blast at the entire bird's body to keep from attacking me. The ghost bird tries to resist the cold.

I look at the bird and smiled, "Did you know what I had this morning?!" I completely freeze the bird. "A chilly morning!" I smirked. Any jokes I made myself always make myself feel better after ghost fighting. I take out the Fenton thermos and suck the bird inside of it.

I was finally relieved and relax. "Now the bird's gone, look like there is no school after all. Just another ordinary day for me." I head to the school to check to see if everything is okay.

When I got to the school, the school barely has any damage except I made a hole in the wall with my enemy. That didn't matter much to me after all. I look for Sam and Tucker and I found them waiting outside for me. I fly down and turn back into my human form.

"Danny, that bird you fought…was too easy for you," said Tucker, who was looking at the ghost data on his device. "I thought you said Dan was gonna attack you."

"I said he could attack us anytime now for revenge! I wished you could believe me. I had a real nightmare about him," I complained at my friends. I just feel silly when I said "nightmare" to them. It just takes back to our childhood days.

Sam nodded, "I believe you, Danny, but you shouldn't fret about him much."

I nodded to her sadly and said nothing, and walked with my friends together to my house.

* * *

><p>My friends and I were staying over for a sleepover. We watched horror and comedy movies to keep the stress away from me. My thoughts of my evil future self was completely away from me. Being a hero of Amity Park wasn't so easy, but you had to keep an eye out for others from dangers. Dangers could be anywhere. If I didn't save the ones that I love the most, my life would be screwed.<p>

When it was really late, Tucker sleeps on the floor with his sleeping bag. Sam sleeps in my sister's room. I finally get to relax from a long, stressing day I had. Sleep feels important to me somehow, but you can really get a serious warning from it. The moment I shut my eye, I fall into a very deep sleep and heard a sound.

The sound was a child singing and it was singing repeatedly in the tune of "Lapis Lazuli". I tried to cover my ears with my pillow, but it wouldn't go away. I had to wake up and I still hear the sound. It's probably from my parent's music. I called from the room, "Dad! Mom! Can you keep the music down?!"

My mom replied, "We're not playing any music, sweetie," she tries to take some sort of equipment from another room, "We're making more ghost inventions down in the lab."

"Wait, did you hear any sound? Stay quiet for a second," when there was silence, I still hear a song, but when I look at my mother, it looks like she hasn't heard anything.

"I don't hear anything, Danny, but anyway, go to sleep." She goes downstairs with the huge equipment in her arms and carried it into the ghost lab. I was quite annoyed that she didn't hear the sound.

I was still hearing the sound and I tried to fall asleep with the sound, but I couldn't. I had to wait until my eyes fall sleepy and my mind let me falls asleep. The tune of "Lapis Lazuli" was a mystery to me. The sound was so sweet, but it bothers me. It reminds me of my mother's singing to me when I was little. I wondered…who's that child voice belongs to?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Black Mirror

The sound of the lullaby fainted into emptiness. I no longer can hear it. Suddenly, I heard a huge rumble, rocking my bed to wake me up. It felt like an earthquake. Could it possibly be my parent's experiment? I fall off the bed and landed on Tucker.

Tucker yelped, "Dude! Get off of me!" He pushes me away from him.

I apologized to him, "Sorry Tucker," I stand up, "It's a rumble morning. We have to check it out. It could be Dan!" I sort of panic because I was worrying about my evil self, escaping from Clockwork's grasp.

Tucker walked to the window and opens it. He saw a giant pink demon falcon bird pecking at the Fentonwork's satellite. "Dude, there is a giant bird on top of your home."

"Say what?" I quickly go ghost and ignore the worries of my evil self. I fly my way up toward to the pink ghost bird and I greeted, "Hey! What's up doing at my house, rumbling me to wake up!"

Tucker yelled, "Beat it up!"

I attack the pink bird with my kick, but then the bird grab my legs and threw me high in the sky. Then I heard, it voice speaks, "Ah, you think you're gonna beat me up by your friend cheering you on? That won't work."

My parents quickly gets out of the house and tries to help me to attack and trap the bird down.

My mother yelled, "You filthy beast! Gets your talons off of my son!"

The pink demon bird snickered, "Never!" The bird flies toward me and grabbed my entire body by its talon, "You think you're so strong, Phantom? That's not all. You don't know anything about us!"

It threw me down to the pavement and I was hurt really bad and created a crater on my fall. I tried to get up and then I fly toward to the bird with an ecto punch in the stomach, "How about some of this!"

It squawked, "That punch like that will never defeat me! Hit me harder again, weakling." It grabbed my arm by its beak and entirely crushed it. I scream in so much in pain. It bleeds in ectoplasm.

My dad tries to capture the bird with the net, but it dodges and tears the net apart into pieces. My mom tries to use a bazooka to shoot it, but it dodges and breaks the bazooka apart with its strong talons.

The pink bird looks at me and evilly smiled. Its beak comes closer to my ear and whispers, "Phantom, I am Spring. I am here to terrorize your time."

I growled. I grew angrier and then I tried to punch it with my other arm, but the beak grabs it again and crushes my other one. I yelled again in pain. It threw me down toward the flat pavement.

I shut my eye and almost fall into unconsciousness. So the so-call bird name is Spring and it's pink. That makes sense all to me now. I opened my eyes and saw my parents were being tied up in the net together by this bird. The bird stared down at me with her green eyes. It looks at me as if I was lifeless person. I feel like it wants to eat me, but it didn't.

The bird suddenly transform into its true form in front of me. It appears to be a long figure like around eight or ten foot from an actual human. Then the four green wings appear behind its back. Black horns grew on top of the head. The skin was light pink. The hair was messy green. She wore leafy clothing, matching the name of hers. I was speechless. What is this creature? I never saw it before. Not in any one of my fights. It looks ugly and beautiful at the same time. I'll never understand.

Tucker and Sam quickly ran out of the house and tries to get closer to me, but the creature in front of me, was scaring them. No idea that my friends were helpless to defend me, not my parents, not their own weapons either.

Spring look down at me and evilly smiled, "Looks like I defeated you. Ghost inventions of yours won't work on the creatures like me. They're useless to you." She held out a large black rectangular glass in front of me. "Here, enjoy your gift." It left me a giant obsidian black glass in front it and "Spring" took off in the sky and opens the portal. I saw the portal and she just traveled into it and it closes behind her. The streets gone quiet since I just almost fought and almost being killed by that four-winged demon creature.

Sam ran toward to me to check on me to see if I'm all right. My arms were hurt and bleeding in ectoplasm. She heals me with bandages and medicines. I feel fine afterward, but it feels like I can't write for a week. Tucker tries to search for that winged creature in his device, but it shows up no information about that four winged creatures at all. Jazz freed my parents from the net and it was almost tangled, but she managed to get them out.

My parents examined the long rectangular black object with fascination. The black glass was purely made from obsidian glass. My parents called it the "Black Mirror" because it shaped like a rectangle or either an actual mirror sizes. They brought the mirror into our house and take it down to the lab. I just hope they don't play with it because, that creature left behind likes a mysterious object that we don't know.

Sam and Tucker went home because their parents might be worrying. I watched them go home and I go back inside in human form. I go downstairs to check to see what's my parents are doing with the black mirror down in the lab. My sister watched them attaching the mirror to that machine that they built last night. I didn't make any peep, but just watching how my parents ridiculously doing the work.

When they are finished installing the mirror, we all look at it in awed. The mirror was gorgeous, mysterious, and so black. It reminds me of a black hole. I touched it, but my dad slapped my hand away.

"Now don't touch it, Danny, it could be dangerous. We're gonna see how this mirror connected to this creature. It could lead us into different dimension," my father said.

I think my dad is thinking ridiculous, but I think he's right. It may lead us to a different dimension other than the Ghost Zone. I nodded to him. "You're right and how are we going make this to work?"

My mom pulled the lever and answer, "By using the Fenton-Electro. It only generates electricity and even during blackouts too."

I was annoyed that she made another name by using our family name. "The Fenton-Electro? Can you come up with a better one?" I was sarcastic again. "But anyway…" then my dad cuts me off.

"It works! The black mirror or glass is generating!" he flailed his arms in the air as victory.

"That's nice, Dad," Jazz was amazed that the mirror it working.

We all look at the mirror and stared into the center of the mirror because we all saw something moving. It's like a deep, dark black hole.

I asked, "Dad? You said it was a black mirror right?"

"Yes, it's working too. It could lead us into different dimension. I am going to jump in just right now! ," my dad suddenly jumps into the mirror with his stupidity. The mirror sucks him into the deep black hole.

"Dad!" I yelled in panic.

"No worries, Danny," he replied safely back to me, "I see the 1920s on the newspaper! Maddie, you should come and look at this! I see old cars back in those days!"

My mom squealed, "Really Jack?! I'm coming in to get you," my mom jumped into the black mirror to follow my dad. Then I asked myself, "Is this could get anymore crazy? 1920s?"

Jazz looked at me, "Um Danny, I have a feeling this isn't safe?"

I looked at her, "Why?"

"Because, the mirror from the creature is pure evil."

The laughter mysterious appears.

Then the mirror shuts down itself and the black hole disappears from its glass. The Fenton-Electro created a blackout in our house and then the rest of Amity Park.

I gasped and become quickly worried, "What?!" I panic and tried to reactivate the mirror, but it wouldn't work. When the electricity came back on again in fifteen minutes, I tried to reactivate it quickly and it failed. The mirror wouldn't respond toward to electricity. I tried this for many hours. Jazz walked around in circle in sadness and boredom.

Jazz cried, "It's no use, Danny, the mirror consumed them."

"NO!" I yelled in anger and sadness, "They cannot just disappear like this!" I panic and suddenly I collapsed on my knees against the floor and cried. "Dad, Mom…please come back. We need you."

The laughter suddenly appears into my head and Jazz couldn't hear it. I yelled out to the black mirror, "Come on out! Where are you! WHO ARE YOU?!" I don't know why I yelled at the mirror, but I felt like there was something else in there.

Sam and Tucker come into the lab without getting through the door. I look up at them in tears and look down.

"What's the matter, Danny? Where are your parents?" my girlfriend asked.

I sniffed and look at her face, "They're gone into the 1920s inside of this mirror."

Tucker attached the wire to the mirror and his device said, "Unknown" and then it was written infinity numbers. "I can't tell you where is this mirror is from. If they said that they were taken into the 1920s, we should ask Clockwork to get them back. Maybe they're stuck in the time that they can't return."

I wiped off his tears and felt a little better. I nodded, "Okay."

Jazz said, "I'll stay in the house to keep the house protected from ghosts or those creatures." She went upstairs to keep the house in check.

Sam, Tucker, and I went on the ghostly hover board that my dad invented. It was great gift for me that he gave it to me on Christmas. We all went together into the Ghost portal and fly to find Clockwork in his lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clockwork's problems

As Sam, Tucker, and I look for his lair, we saw many ghosts were flying around us. It didn't watch us. They don't care to attack us for invading their territory. When we got to Clockwork's lair, we entered inside to see if he's still there. The Observants told us he's still inside watching the time stream. We went into that room. The Observants left us alone to be with Clockwork in a long silence.

Clockwork just heard we peeped inside and invading his personal space. He turned around and looks at us, "Hello. I know you lost your parents inside of that portal."

I gasped, "You already knew?"

He nodded, "Yes, I knew. Also, getting your parents back won't work either."

"Tell me why. Why I can't get them back through your time portals?"

He looked hesitated and he looks at me, "Because there is something wrong with my time portals. I can't travel through it because it felt like a large barrier that was blocking me from getting through. It is not one of the Observants' system to block me from intervening time. I feel like the time portals and the time streams are not being protected."

"Wait, did you see one of the four-winged creatures that I fought and dropped off a black mirror?" I wondered if this creature has do with messing with the time stream.

He nodded at me, "Yes, I did see them, but I never seen them before. This is the first time I've seen a four-winged creature. This creature is sometimes invisible to every time ghost's eyes. I don't know why."

I was frustrated that he didn't know a thing about these creatures I fought. I suddenly remember a blink about Dan's warning, "Okay. How about my evil self from the future, is he still contained in the Fenton thermos?"

Tucker was being ticked off, "How many times did we tell you, Clockwork got this. Why are you worrying about yourself so much?"

Clockwork nodded at me, "Yes, he's still safe. The Observants contained the thermos where it should be safe. If anybody opens the cap of the thermos, he'll be free and possibly attack me first and then you."

Sam was still not sure, "I'm still not sure if he could be contained for a long time. He has strength to break free."

"I know that and I already made preparations to stop him after he's free," he look at the time portal, "Only the matter of time. Speaking of time, I searched every dimension in the Ghost Zone and I couldn't find any. Somehow, those creatures with four wings might live somewhere in a _timeless _world where other time ghosts can't travel in. Only mortals and regular ghosts can only by through the obsidian mirror.

"The obsidian mirror?" I gasped and remember that it could lead to different dimension, "Can it link to their home?"

"The four-winged creatures? Yes it can. I don't know anything much about them, but just beware of them."

Suddenly, a four-winged creature appears before our eyes. We just spoke too soon. We look at him and we were surprise it was a different one this time. His skin was brown like a tree and has black horns on his head. He was taller like eight foot same as the other one. His demon eyes were dark green. His wings looks ruffled, but it's green to represent the season of summer. He wore a long robe and evilly smirked at us.

The creature spoke, "I am Summer. I am here for you, Danny Phantom, you'll never know why we're here for you." He revealed a wrecked Fenton Thermos in his hands, "Do you know what does this do?"

I dropped my jaw and yelled, "DON'T OPEN IT!"

"I'm not listening," the creature open the Fenton thermos and he released…_my evil self. _

Dan was released from the thermos and stretched, "I'm finally free and where was I? Oh…planning a revenge on my younger self." My evil self look down at me.

My heart raced and I turned ghost. Clockwork freezes the time and he freezes Dan Phantom, my friends, except the four-winged creature and me.

Summer look at Clockwork and smirked, "Hello Clockwork, this is the first time I actually met you. Are you surprise that you don't know what kind of this species of race is this is?"

Clockwork looks unpleasant to meet him, "No and I don't want know."

"Oh that's too bad. You call yourself Master of Time? I think I like to call you Father Time instead," chuckled Summer, "You know we enjoyed the pleasure of hearing the human's tragedy life."

Clockwork growls and tries blast time beams at Summer, but Summer flies with four wings to dodge it, "You're too slow, old man." Summer quickly flies away and flee to leave problems at his lair.

Clockwork said, "Time in."

Dan grabbed my neck and I choked. I tried to get his hands away from me, but he was too strong. Stronger than I thought that he was before. He probably was trained alone inside of the thermos to get out.

Dan hissed at me, "I'm glad that four-winged creature freed me and your life is about to get wreck!"

I ghostly wailed at him and he flies backward toward the wall. Sam and Tucker tried to shoot him with ghost guns. Clockwork freezes time again so his lair won't get wrecked and brought us back into our own timeline. For Dan…he accidentally brought him in our timeline. What that hell is wrong with him? Can Clockwork do something about this? Something is not right here. Time is all messed up.

We were all brought at Nasty Burgers and we all fought each other like rabid cats until night. I finally defeated Dan by using mustard sauce into his eyes and hearing him screaming in pain. "How do you like that if your younger self hit you in the future? Huh?"

Dan groaned and tries to get the mustard out of his eyes, "You'll never defeat me. Again, I will take revenge on you."

Dan rubbed his eyes, I sucked him into the new thermos and capped it. I was tired and poop out. Sam and Tucker suggested me to put Dan somewhere safe in the ghost lab or in a chamber somewhere. I agreed with them and I went home by myself without them.

When midnight falls, I went to sleep again. I decided to put the thermos where I trapped my evil self in the drawer. I fall asleep again and fall for another dream.

In my dream, I saw two mysterious figures, walking toward me and they looked at me. I looked at them, but it was all of a blur. I remember they said something related to the four-winged creatures.

A young teen said, "Don't use the mirror…"

And another one said with glasses, "They'll take everyone you love"

And then they both said, "Beware of the Shees."

I asked myself. What are Shees? What are they? Where do they come from? Are they related to the four-winged creatures? Then I heard the sound "Lapis Lazuli" again and the two blurry mysterious figures disappeared in front of me. I blinked there for a moment and asked myself, "What is going on?" Was it Dan Phantom causing it? Vlad? Who is causing my life to get wreck by that mirror? I tried to remember the creatures' names…Spring…Summer…they must go in order by the seasons that I might meet…there might be a Autumn and winter.


	4. Chapter 4

The Black Mirror

Chapter 4: Encounter

It was morning. My sister gets up and prepares breakfast for us to eat. It's kind of lonely without our parents, but we still have friends to talk to. I am never alone at all.

After eating breakfast that Jazz made, we went downstairs to the lab to check out the black mirror. I felt a difference when I look into the black mirror. Everyday, I usually look at the ghost portal as my entrance to enter the ghost world. This time, the black mirror changes everything. I have to go after my parents. Bring them back from the past. It seems impossible for me because how do I get this mirror to work?

We have no control over this mirror. The black mirror could possibly bring us to a different timeline like the American Revolution or the Cold War or bring us back further from the present. I sat down on the chair and think. Jazz was saying nothing and she has no clue about this mirror. She went upstairs to research something about the mirror.

An hour later, my friends arrived; I stand up from this chair and look at them as a team group.

Tucker look at me first, "So what's the plan, Danny? We have to get your parents back or otherwise…they'll be claim as missing!"

"They're gone, Tucker, but we need a sign. I have a dream last night about two figures warning me about the mirror or…_a shee_."

Sam asked me, "What is a Shee?"

"It's possibly related to the four-winged creatures that I fought," I look at them, but I was not exactly sure, "But we still need to know who they are and where they're from."

"Are we going to try the mirror again?"

"I don't know. I tried so many times and it wouldn't respond to electricity anymore. I think there is a crack in the obsidian glass."

"Wait, if the mirror is made of obsidian glass," said Tucker, "Maybe it could be from a volcano."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders that I had no idea. I went to the machine again to work with the mirror. When I pulled the lever, nothing happened. I was very frustrated and sat down on the chair with my arms crossed.

The black mirror made a sound. It sounds like a whir. Tucker and Sam heard it and they both look into it. I stared at the mirror again and saw a black hole coming up again. The same black hole that swallow my parents. I keep my friends away from the black mirror because I don't want to lose them. I am going to take a risk inside of going into this mysterious mirror. "I'm going first guys." I walked inside of that black hole of the mirror and suddenly someone pushed me out of the mirror. I fell backward toward to the floor.

My friends step back away from the mirror. They thought they are going to get attack by the same four-winged creatures again, but this time…I saw it was something else.

Two figurines were walking out from the black hole and reveal themselves in the light. One was shorter than the other. They appeared to be teenagers. They both have same fair skin tone and purple eyes. I look curiously at them. We were all silent. The mirror closes the black hole behind them.

The short guy was wearing a black jacket, black and purple stripe shirts and has a brown bang covering his right eye and he looked at me with no emotions. As for the other one, he looks taller than the brown haired guy, wearing glasses, short gray spiky hair, and wore a green long-sleeved shirt that says "V". He looks at me with the same expression as the other one.

I was speechless and nervous at the same time until silence broke out.

The short one turned to the taller one, "Hey Victor, this is Danny Phantom, right?" So the brown hair spoke and the tall one was claim to be Victor.

Victor nodded to him, "Yes, Varen."

We all heard their names and I tried to speak to them or something, but I no idea what to ask them.

Varen looked at all of us and strangely smiled, "You must be Danny Phantom and his friends. Right. How interesting," in his very sharp tone, "Well, looks like you need some help around here."

I asked them some question out of nowhere. The question just came to me, "Who are you? Where are you from? What are you?"

Victor answered my questions in a flat tone, "We're the…" suddenly he was cut off by Varen's whispering to his ears and then he finishes the sentence, "We're Victor Ewell and Varen Ewell. We're cousins. Don't think us as brothers. Varen is fourteen and I'm sixteen."

"Varen and Victor, you are welcome here, but how did you know I'm Danny Phantom?" I asked them if they know anything about me. They could possibly be from the future or my future kids or somewhere. I don't why I think them as my kids, but they don't look related to the Fenton family.

Varen shrugged his shoulders, "We just know. Danny Phantom is still popular in the future. We're from the future approximately from 50 years ago. We're the fourth generation of the Ewell family. We've been following another family on that timeline, but we got bored."

"Which family?"

Victor said, "We cannot give out those kind of answers. It's a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

Varen yawned, "I'm bored," he turns around and stares at the mirror, "Man, do you got anything to do?" he turned around at us, "You seem …a little clueless about us."

"I am clueless and you said that I need some help around here and yes I need help," I said to them in a sharp tone so they could just pay attention a little. They seem to mess with my head. About their secret, what secret are they hiding from us?

Victor looked at Varen and he look at me, "Well, okay…what type of help you need?"

"I need to get my parents back and they're stuck somewhere in the 1920s."

"You look determined to save them," Victor looks at me and strangely smiled, "That'll be risky," he walked toward me and then to my friends, "You have nice lovely friends here. Hmm, it seems to be we don't have any friends in the future."

I'm starting to think Victor can be kind of weird, but he's from the future you know. It's not the same as the present. "So why do you don't have any friends?"

Varen answered, "Our past is a tragedy. We both lost our parents. My cousin, Allison, is still alive somewhere," he yawned, "So we cousins look after for each other."

"Yes, two murderers kill all of our parents, so don't think we're going to be nice to you. We've been living like brothers, but we're actually cousins. I don't like people sometimes too. They're much a bother to us," chuckled Victor, "I don't get people."

Sam smiled and puts her arm around Victor's neck, "Well, you just got to know. I think you're isolated from people."

Varen added, "For nine years."

Everyone in the room was shock. Sam puts her arm away from Victor. Varen scratched the back of his head and look at his cousin.

I nervously laughed and asked them, "Anyway, do you know anything about Shees? Are they like Banshees or something?"

Victor's eyes widened, "You know something about Shees? Great, I'll jump on information you need to know," he suddenly pulls out a chalkboard out of nowhere. I thought this could get any weirder than I thought.

Victor scribbled everywhere on the chalkboard and explained some stuff about Shees, "Here, Shees are four-winged horned creatures. They are the almighty annoying creatures that live in a weird-changing dimension called the so-call, "Dung paradise" and I don't really care a single thing about them." He yelled loudly in the room. He kicked the chalkboard down to the floor and we all nervously sweat drop.

Tucker nervously laughed, "Uh, is that going to help us anywhere at all? Do you have any clue about the Shees or something? How did you know they were four-winged creatures?"

Varen smirked, "We created them in our head and thinking what Shees might be." I was guessing, they kind of guessed that Shees were the four-winged creatures, but I'm not exactly sure. Do they know about them or they just kind of guess it at us?

Someone, a distant tall invisible figure made a sudden movement and knock over the test tubes. I have a bad feeling they made someone angry here. My ghost sense didn't come out. I waited and until I heard someone was breathing behind me. I slowly turned around and tried to peek, I was scared to look one of those creature's eyes.

The orange skin, yellow demon eyes, red four-winged horn creatures look at me and evilly smiled, "Boo." I jump a little from that reaction.

The creature laughed and he walked in front of Varen and Victor. He spread his four red wings and snarled at those Ewell cousins, "You dare to mock us?"

Varen scoffed and he dared to speak to him, "Autumn, you're not gonna ruined anyone's life here in this timeline."

I was right. There are creatures coming in order of seasons. Autumn was the next one. My heart raced again and I stuttered, "A-Autumn?"

Autumn turned around at me and he wore ragged brown clothing, "Yes, I am Autumn. I am a seasonal shee. There are many kinds like us beside the seasonal shees," his smile was so evil and I was shaking in fear. Then he comes closer to my face by bring his head to me, "So do you have any ideas what Shees are?" then he look at my friends, "Anyone?"

I come closer to my friends and tried to keep them safe. We all responded to him no by shaking our heads.

Varen frowned, "How pathetic."

Autumn made a fake cry, "Boo-hoo-hoo, looks like you don't know anything about us. I'll tell you who we are," he grabbed Tucker and Sam's arms fully by his long hand and then threw them inside of the black mirror when he opened it. "Say goodbye to them!"

I heard my friends screamed and I tried to go after them, "NO!" Sadly, I couldn't make it in time because the black mirror closes the black hole so quickly. I was so astonished that it took my friends like the same way it did to my parents because all of those SHEES! It makes me wanna beat them up. I turned around and growled at Autumn.

Autumn taunted me, "You're gonna try to hurt me? I'm so scared and all withery like season Fall," he was just mocking me, just trying to fool me. I'm not gonna let him try to take my friends like this.

I went ghost without another thought, "GOING GHOST!" I immediately lunged at him by my flight and he grabbed my neck and I choke.

"Phantom, powers like yours are not gonna beat me. Did you know…Shees are half angel, half demon?" he hissed at me and then he threw me back against the wall very hard.

How? How could I actually believe Shees are half angel and half demon. They don't look like it. How are they related to the mirror? He can open the mirror by using his own powers without using electricity. I tried to think back when I was in Clockwork's Lair of why the Summer shee didn't freeze by Clockwork's powers, but I had no time.

He picked up my head and whispers into my ears, "Mortals can use the mirror only by manmade stuff, as we use it by crafting it and using our time traveling powers through space and time." He banged my head against the wall really hard. It really hurts.

I tried to stand up by my own foot, but then Autumn clawed me through my chest with his own hands and I fell down again. Autumn keeps attacking me multiple times by using his red wings to shoot feather missiles at me. It stings me through hell. It smells like fresh autumn leaves that take me back into the time of Halloween. I groaned a bit and look at the Ewell cousins.

Autumn panted and then he turned and points at Varen and Victor who did nothing to help me. "You two are going in an awful a lot of punishment after this. If we don't take his love ones, you're going to pay 10 times more than this on our favorite games."

Varen yelled, "I don't care how much you tortured us to hell! That same old game "_Catch the Prey_" won't affect us anymore. We hate you."

I heard them arguing and it looks like the Ewell cousins has to do something with them.

Autumn crossed his arms, "Well good then…I'll see you in the Shee's paradise once the story is completed." He opened the mirror and this time the mirror did not show a black hole. It was a colorful one with odd landscapes. He flew into it and the portal closes behind him.

Varen and Victor came to help me stand up. I coughed and moaned. Victor look at me and suggested to me in his calm voice, "You should take a break, don't mess with the Shees. We know how to handle them."

Jazz returned from the library with few of her books in her arms. She dropped the books on the floor when the moment she saw me bruises and cut. "What happen Danny? Where are your friends and who are these guys?"

Varen answered to my sister, "An autumn shee attacked Danny and his friends went into the past again. I don't know where, but the shee was very mad because we mocked them."

Victor added, "We're the Ewell cousins. I'm Victor and he's Varen, so yeah."

Jazz looked at me with fear, "Sam and Tucker are gone?" she look at Victor, "Do you have any idea to bring them back?"

"Sadly we can't, once they went through the black mirror like the same way it did to your parents, we can't bring them back. Only time can be defeated by love," said Victor.

"And by love, we mean real love," Varen added, "Time goes around in circles, Danny, you know why Dan Phantom still existed?"

Jazz and I both gasped because they knew something about my evil self. I nervously asked them, "Why?"

Varen answered, "Because you _created _him…and that is the alternative version of you. You see how time works right? All around in a circle like a clock. Actions get repeated over and over again and that's why Clockwork didn't erase Dan from the timeline. For shees, they don't have ANY alternative versions. They're just one being that lives in a timeless world."

"A timeless world where time ghosts can't go through?"

"Yes, time ghosts can't go through there. If they did, they will never come back to their home again, same for humans and ghosts. The Shee's paradise is a dangerous place to wander around. They have many black doors leading the past and future. They can travel anywhere they want. They are time travelers and they're invisible to everyone because they are half angel, half demon."

"What makes them half angel and half demon," I wondered, "Are you a shee too?"

Varen look at me and he ignored my last question, "What makes them a half and half? Let's see…there was a 5 billions years ago stories about the beginning. Seraphim with six wings and a demon married to each other and created a half angel, half demon. That first shee was a six-wings and then is descended to four wings like the seasonal shees. There are only one shee with six wings and it is the powerful one in the Shee's paradise. Then the seasonal shees starts making contract with humans if they want to become a shee or not. It's only by every first eldest child's decision to become one and their names have to start with the main letter of the first ancestor who signed the contract with the shees."

"But wait, what makes them timeless?" I still didn't understand what they are.

"What makes them timeless is when angelic and demonic powers combine and it becomes a timeless traveling powers. Shees don't have any powers from the demon or angel side, only time traveling. They can master time and space. Time powers for manipulating the timeline and creating mess. Like I said, no alternative versions of himself or herself neither from past, present, or future. You can't find a past shee in the past because they don't exist in the past. Space is for traveling from one timeline to another," Varen explained and he asked, "Are there any more questions left me to answer?"

I tried to think of any and then I asked something I heard about the contract part, "Wait, why shees want to sign a contract with the first human ancestors?"

"Because they wanted more shees in their world, a human has to decide whether to become a mortal or shee. The decision isn't made until a human stays in the Shee's paradise forever or the human dies and pass along with the first eldest child and then the next one and the next."

"Are you a shee?" I asked them again.

"Victor and I are not shees," he stated firmly to me, "that's final. If you want to get your friends back, you're gonna have to go through with us because we're kind of lost."

Jazz and I face palmed, but Jazz asked them if they were hungry. They said yes because from a long time traveling. I gotta remember what they explained to me. I need to know what Shees are. They're stronger from than the dead, but not stronger than angels and demons. I hope Jazz gets all of the information I needed. I walk upstairs carefully because of the pain of the autumn shee attackd me, and then I look back at the mirror silently. I'm starting to feel a little lonely without my parents or friends. I only have a sister. My sister is going to be the next victim. I know it.

When I came upstairs to eat dinner, I saw Jazz's face was like a ghost. She's alone. I can tell it from her expression. I look at the Ewell cousins and I read their faces. They have no emotions toward Jazz or me. Now, I am beginning to wonder why the Shees took my family away by using the mirror to take them somewhere in the future or past and why the Ewell cousins are here for.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Everyone gone

_2 months later. Varen and Victor spend their time to hang out with Danny They were trying to connect back to the portal for a very long time, but nothing happen. Varen and Victor did not do any help for Danny to retrieve his parents and friends back._

* * *

><p>Next morning, I walked downstairs to the lab to check out the mirror. I stared at the mirror for a moment and sighed, "Sam, Tucker, I need you back and help me…"<p>

Varen and Victor walked downstairs and talking to each other.

Varen commented, "The Nasty Burger is really…really nasty."

"True Varen," Victor crossed his arms, "I rather have some real food in San Diego than here."

I chuckled silently and I wonder if Tucker heard any bad comments about the nasty burger, he would bash on them and lecture them how Nasty Burger taste good. Anyway, they're weird to me, but they're from the future I believe.

Varen turned to me and said, "We'll help you to get them back. You don't need a machine to activate them. You just need us to activate it." He hovers his hands over the black mirror and hsi hands glow white and touches the mirror lightly.

The black obsidian mirror whirs and then a hole open. Varen checked to see the portal if it safe or not. He smirked, "You're gonna need to see another time ghost other than Clockwork."

"What me? Why? Who is he?" I asked him.

Victor answered me, "She is Chrona, Clockwork's doll. Have you get any message from her, Danny?"

Message? What message? What do they mean by that. I asked them, "I had no idea what you mean."

Varen looked at me and stare at my eyes, "Lu, Li, La." Then the mirror closes the black hole again.

"Lu, Li, la? Where have I heard it before?" I tried to think back from where I heard it before like many weeks ago. Then a spark of memory returned back to me. I closed my eyes and picture of a little girl singing that tune. I only saw her face. Her hair was purple, her eyes are blue, but one of the eyes has a time gear on it. Her light blue face looks like a puppet to me. I wonder who she is. I opened my eyes again and answered, "A dream. Lapis Lazuli right?"

Varen nodded, "Yes. Lapis Lazuli. The tune goes "Lu, Li, La" endlessly and keeping time in shape, but somehow, they're destroy and that's how the Shees ended up ruining your life."

I asked him without any hesitation, "Well, why did you came here before from two months ago? You did nothing to help me or my sister, Jazz."

Victor sighed, "It takes time, Danny, we have to be very quiet on our moves. The Shees are always watching us."

"Then why are you being watched," I asked.

A random shrill voice spoke behind us from upstairs, "Speaking of watching us." We all jumped a bit and turned around to see who's upstairs. It revealed to be another shee. A winter shee. It smiled creepily toward us and gagged my sister by the neck. "I got your sister, Phantom," it laughed wickedly and blew a snowy wind at us.

I was angry at the moment I saw he got my sister. My eyes flashed green and I go ghost. I flew toward the Winter shee and punched him in the face, but he did not let my sister go.

Victor yelled, "It's Winter!"

Jazz muffled, "Danny! Help!"

I yelled back, "Hold on, Jazz!" I tried to send Ghostly wail at the Winter Shee, but the Winter Shee drew a sonic screech back at me and hurt my ears.

Winter laughed, "Haha! You cannot defeat a Shee, Phantom!" then he turned to Varen and Victor scolded, "You V boys are gonna be a big trouble if you spill out our weaknesses and also you have the same weaknesses as ours."

I whispered, "Same weaknesses as ours?" Could Varen and Victor be a shee? I growled and turned against the Ewell cousins, "How could you!"

Victor looked at me and frowned, "We can't explain that much!"

Winter wickedly laughed again and opens the black mirror and threw my sister in there. Jazz screamed behind as she was thrown inside there. Winter skipped and danced, "In you go!"

Now my sister is gone and I grew madder and madder and took my rage on Winter. I punched and kick him. "GIVE MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS BACK!" I cried and clings onto Winter and throw him to the floor with my anger. Varen and Victor quietly watching me beating the winter shee up. After all of that damage was done, Winter did not have a scratch on himself.

Winter mocked me, "You fool, Phantom, you don't know our weaknesses are nor the Ewell cousins, but anyway…you try to get your love ones back, you'll be sorry." He looked at the Ewell cousins with a creepy smiled.

"How?" I growled toward him.

"Let's see…I don't know and you'll never get them back. Anyway, what is love? We shees don't understand the meaning of love," Winter laughed and transform into a snow-white owl. It scratches me to get out and fly away. I tried to chase after winter shee owl, but he was too fast for me to catch up with him. I had no power or strength to catch them.

Varen and Victor went outside to look for me. They looked up and saw me floating there as I'm feeling lost. I'm feeling lost because I just lost a sister. I lost Jazz and I don't want to lose her. I hesitated to look at the Ewell cousins for a moment and then flies straight toward them and punch one of them in the face.

Victor grabbed my fist and he puts it down. "Danny, calm down, we'll get your family back."

I yelled and cried at them, "No, you're not! You're liars! You're one of them! You're like them! You never get them back in the past two months and you did nothing to help me!"

Varen bit his lips and then he blurted, "We were trying to find the right time."

I growled, "Finding the right time? Are you giving me garbage talk? Tell me that you're a Shee! I know you are and even though my ghost sense can't sense you that you're a Shee! Now tell me the truth!"

"The truth is that we're NOT SHEES!," Varen angrily yelled at me and he grabbed my throat and tries to squeeze it, "For God's sake, WE CAN'T GIVE OUT EVERY FOR INFORMATION THAT WE HAVE." He let go of me and pushes me. I did not trip or fall, but I tried to soothe the mark from the neck.

Victor looked a Varen as a surprise and sighed, "What a bitter man, Danny, if you want to get them back at all of the same time, it'll be risky."

"How?" I look at them.

"Like I said, through the Black Mirror. You have to meet the time ghost and you have to meet her. She'll give you everything that we can't tell you. Remember, Danny, Time can be defeated by love in order to bring them back."

Varen added, "By love, we mean, true love. The song of time through your heart and if you don't take it seriously, time would fall. Time can be destroyed too. If time is destroy, the Shees would not exist anymore or even the world. That would be the end of the world."

I still didn't get that, "Song of time? Time being destroyed. What is all of this?"

Victor looked at me fearfully, "Time is ending near for you, Danny. Dan Phantom might be coming after you, but I found him inside of this soup can of yours," he takes out the Fenton thermos in front of me and I gasped.

"No, no, don't open it! And it's not called a soup can either!"

"Oh? I will have to take this. I have a better place to keep it," he puts it away in his backpack, "He'll be living in a timeless world like we said, the Shee's paradise. It's one of the painful places to live in full of Shees. Dan Phantom won't stand a chance against a single of them."

"Okay, you can have it, but can we go meet the time ghost? I am really dying to get my love ones back," I pleaded them again.

Varen and Victor both smiled at me and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chrona**

Varen opened the portal again to the Black Mirror and he let me follow them. They entered the Black Mirror without a problem, but for me, the hole was deep and dark. Victor and Varen stayed close together like a family. They reminded me when I was little when Jazz and I used to be together, but those memories were gone. I wonder if she ever gonna come back with the help of the Ewell cousin.

So then, I jumped into the Black Mirror and being pulled by gravity by force. I feel like I was going to throw up and everything around me was spinning. It feels like being sucked into a vacuum by that black hole.

I lay down on the ground and I open my eyes. I saw full of gears moving and ticking like a clock. Victor helped me to get up and told me to look around. This must be the place.

Varen scoffed, "That time-travelling must be dizzy for you, but anyway we are at the Clocktower in the Spirit World."

Hold on. Spirit World? What realm is this? "What is the Spirit World?"

Victor smiled, "The Spirit World is a replica world of earth, it's almost like a mirror but it's not, but the sky is red in the opposite of blue, but anyway, it's a safe world. The Spirit World is full of mythical creatures, elementals, and Spirit Enforcers. You don't want to get near by the Spirit Enforcers."

"Spirit Enforcers are known to be masked animal spirits and they can turn your mind into an infant or a toddler," Varen added, "Besides, you'll be fine here as long as you're with, Chrona."

I heard a small childish voice, "Hello? Did somebody call my name?"

A little small girl walked out in front of me and I look down at her. I was like, is that her? That's it? A small girl in a blue time dress? But wait, was she pictured in my mind that I thought of? I was going to laugh at her, but she seems cute to be a time ghost.

Chrona smiled and greeted, "Hello, my name is Chrona. I am Clockwork's Doll. I manage the four clock towers of earth, water, air, and fire, by the way, two of the towers have seem to be broke down by the Shees."

"Two clock towers? How can they be broken?"

"They're broken because the gears were destroy, I need you to get to the other tower to fix it. Right now, we're in the broken fire clock tower. You have to get to the earth tower and fix those gears to make it sing again!"

"Are you really that serious? What is the purpose of that Clock towers were for?"

"It's for Harmony and Peace between the timeline of the real and the dead. You need to get them back to singing to stop the Shee from ruining another person's life. That's how it did to _you_," the Clockwork's doll whined.

Varen whispered something to Chrona's ears and then Chrona nodded. She looked at me and said, "These two boys…are not Shees. They're half-human, half shee."

I dropped my jaws, "Half-human, half-shees?"

Victor shrugged, "Well we couldn't tell you, but we can bring them back, but we need to be at the right time and at the right place. That what took so long. You need to find out who we are _before_ you can get them back without telling you."

Varen added, "We are never Shees until either one of us decided to become a shee like I said to you before about the Shee contract part."

Oh my god, why was I so stupid? Man, Shees are really tricky and they don't tell you everything, even the half-shees too.

Chrona asked, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, are you Clockwork's daughter?" I nervously chuckled.

"Ironically no, I am not the other Clockwork's daughter because…I was created by a man who created the four clock towers. I was called, "Clockwork's Doll" because I control the clock towers and I am actually a doll, but I am alive because this eye of time in my eye helps me to move and talk. This staff in my hand is the key to activate the towers. "

"I was wondering, have you ever meet Clockwork in the Ghost Zone?" I was wondering if she ever met him, but it would be cool to see what she have thought of him.

"Never. I never meet any time ghost in other realm. I stay in one place just like Clockwork, the other time ghost too. I never move from this world, but sometimes, I like to visit the Elemental Spirits and let my time wolves to guard the four clock towers. If any time ghosts meet each other with the other time ghost, it could be chaos, which is time collision, or invisibility like time ghost can't see each other. The only thing we can see is the Shees because they're timeless. Clockwork doesn't know it, but now he probably know because you met the Summer Shee. Shees are always hiding from us."

I nodded. "Ah, now I see…but anyway, can you bring my family and friends back after the two towers are fix?"

"Well, my time wolves are fixing it now, but you have to get to the earth clock tower and fix it and use my extra staff to activate the tower. I put my time staff in every four clock towers. And to get your love ones back? I don't think I can, the Shees have to get them back, not me. I'm a doll," explained Chrona.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry, Phantom, I can't help you, but the half-shees can. To weaken the Shees…good music must be played…any kind of music except accordion and bagpipes because they're the worst instruments and Shees can stand them, but they cannot stand other instruments. One more thing to add…you can rip off all of the four wings of the Shees so they can't fly and they're powerless without the wings. The only Shee's wings that cannot be ripped off is the Shee with six wings, who is the Queen Shee of the Shee's paradise. If you ever meet the queen, you're dead meat."

"Ouch," I shut my eye hard. This gotta hurt. I better make sure that I do not meet the Queen Shee. She has to be the most powerful Shee in their world.

Victor touched my shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry about the Queen Shee, we'll defend you. We will make sure she doesn't kill you either."

"We'll take the punishment from the Queen Shee for you," Varen added.

"Thanks guys and come on, let's get to the Earth Clocktower."

"Wait guys, may I come with you? There might be something I need to get there," Chrona looked at Varen. Varen nodded to Chrona and carries Chrona behind his back.

Then, we all go travel to the earth tower safely. No one notices the Spirit Enforcers, or us but I think Chrona is the key to keep us safe from danger.

It was a long flight, but we made it. When we reach inside of the earth clock tower, all of the gears were burned and broken, Chrona cries and fainted, but Victor tries to revive her.

Varen and I both tried to fix the gears and replace it with new ones. When the earth clock tower was fixed, Chrona puts her staff into the keyhole.

Chrona warned, "Varen, Victor, stay outside, I'm about to open the music now."

Varen and Victor immediately ran outside and stay away from the clock tower. I turned my head toward Chrona and I asked her, "Why do they have to stay out when they're half-shees?"

She replied, "Because it weakens them too, you don't want to hurt them either because they're like…the good shees, but all shees are bad. Some look friendly, others not, but they're still all bad. They can manipulate you by using lies and all of those stuff to make you believe in. Varen and Victor are the not the type of half-Shee that follows the rules of the Shee's paradise. They lied against the rules too like they told me that they want to tell you that they're actually half-shees."

"Ah, now I get," I totally understand now. Those silence and those slow times. They couldn't tell they and me start lying to me. I wonder why they tell Chrona to tell me about their truth. Maybe it's because they know each other.

Chrona looked up and smiled, "The tower is singing again." The tower turned white and I can feel the tower is singing again. The tune was "Lu, Li, La" of the song called, "Lapis Lazuli." Chrona giggled and she opens a screen in her hands and saw the white light connected to the other three towers connecting to each other and all of them synchronized and sang the same song. The four clock towers are in harmony.

Chrona continues to look at the screen from her hands and I saw the Seasonal Shees yelling and they were staying about from my timeline. That's right. My timeline. I was finally relieved that they are no longer going to bother me, but they still have my parents from the past timeline and my friends and sister kidnapped by them. I have to go and find them.

Varen and Victor used an earmuff so they won't hear the song. I have to study them a little bit while because they are also the key to bring my parents back too, I hope. They are just almost like the Seasonal Shees, but different. I hope they won't lie to me. If they do, I'm hopeless. I will never be able to get them back home. I wonder where are they now. I wonder if they're safe.

Chrona looked at me and smiled, "To defeat the Shees, time must be defeated by love. The song of time will help you to bring them back and time will be defeated. For Shees, they will get angry and attack you. Time still exist now, but you have to feel connected to time to get them back. Understand?"

"So let me get this straight, I have to sing a song in front of the Shees and get them back? Are Shees time?"

"Shees are timeless creatures. They have no alternative versions of themselves. You have to sing a song in front of them to weaken them and remove their wings to keep them powerless. They will grow their wings back over time by the powers of their symbolism. If an autumn shee loses his wings, he needs the season fall to get his wings back. If a water shee loses her wings, she needs water to get it back. Understand?" She turned away from me and hummed the "Lapis Lazuli" song again.

I nodded and I totally understand. Now I have this kind of information, I know what I'm going to do when I bring them back. I stand straight and look serious.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**: Entering the Shee's Paradise

The four clock towers chimed. The spirit realm was calm. Chrona, the Ewell Cousins, and I traveled again and stop by a floating purple door. This must be the door to get back to the Ghost Zone because the Ghost Zone have all doors are purple.

Varen opened the door and said, "Well, this is it. We're going back to the Ghost Zone to get to the real world."

I asked, "But don't you have to go through the Black Mirror to get back to the real world? I mean, this is how we entered the Spirit World."

"No, we can't," Victor spoke to me, "Black Mirrors aren't anywhere in the Ghost Zone nor the Spirit World because they don't exist there. Black Mirrors can lead us to those worlds, but you'll never return to the real world. That's why they don't exist. They can only exist in the real world and the Shee's paradise. Black Mirrors are supposed to be use for time traveling and entering different dimensions."

Victor explained to me about of how the Black Mirrors were use. Anyway, it's kind of interesting that you can go through different dimensions. I wonder how many different dimensions are out there in the universe.

"Anyway Danny, you must journey through the Shee's paradise to get your love ones back. That's the only way you can bring them back. Now that the four clock towers are in synched and chiming music again, you can stop the Shees with the knowledge you know," Chrona spoke and she turned to me. "Good luck finding the Shee's paradise. It's one of the most dangerous dimensions to enter in through. No time ghost can go through there and the world is timeless. You can get stuck there for hundred years!"

I broke a sweat drop and fake smiled at her. I turned my head toward the purple door and shrugged, "Okay, wish me luck." Then I walked through the door with the Ewell cousins back to the Ghost Zone.

"Wait!" shouted Chrona again.

But only the Ewell cousins turned their heads. Not me. I don't know why I didn't, but it's just because I am determined to get my families and friends back.

Chrona walked up to Varen and held a small gear necklace, "Take this, maybe this will help you. My creator told me to give it to someone special that belongs to his family."

Varen took the necklace from her hand and said in a slow response. "Thanks, but I am not your creator and your creator doesn't have family." Okay that is just a rude response to talk to a girl like that.

"It'll help you. You'll understand what is this necklace is for. Okay?" Chrona brightly smiled at him.

Varen shrugged his shoulders and turned toward the purple door, "Come on, we have no time to waste. Time is running out fast." Victor nodded and we all went into the Ghost Zone. Chrona was left behind to return back to her clock towers.

When we get to the Ghost Zone, Victor closes the door. I tried to think of something to ask them, but then Varen told me to get back to the real world because they don't know how to get back to where I live. Come on, seriously. Why they don't know anything about the Ghost Zone? Maybe it's because they're foreign to it.

Victor looked at me, "We might not know how to get back to the real world because we never been inside of the Ghost Zone."

"Except meeting our ghost great-granduncle, Ewell," Varen chuckled, "He was nice to us when we found him, but in your timeline, Dr. Ewell is alive. However, we cannot see him because it would mess up the timeline of course."

"Have the Shees ever mess up with Dr. Ewell?" I asked them.

"Yes, the Shees did mess with Dr. Ewell by giving him a Black Mirror to destroy another timeline, but it was fixed when everything turned back to normal by another family. It didn't matter to me anyway. Bad guys always lose in the end."

I nodded in agreement. After that conversation, I led the Ewell cousins back to the lab portal. I noticed that the door landed on Skulker's island and we had to fly from it. For the Ewell cousins, they fly through the Ghost Zone by swimming through it like no gravity. I think Sam and Tucker done it before. It's like humans are ghosts in the Ghost Zone.

When we finally got back to the Fenton lab, Varen and Victor activated the Black Mirror again. I feel like going through a loophole here because we could have gone through the Ghost Zone to get to the Spirit World, but it's their way.

Victor look at me as if he was ready to enter into the portal, "Ready, Phantom? We're going to the Shee's paradise. The world is dangerous over there."

I nodded and the black hole of the mirror opened. Victor jumped inside like a vacuum. Varen grabbed my hand and dragged me into the darkness of the Black Mirror. I hang tight on Varen's hands, but the dizziness of time traveling is giving me headaches everywhere. It feels heavy again until I see the light of the other end.

When I open my eyes, I saw a world of odd landscapes. Floating islands, mountains upside down, moving houses, and purple water. I feel like this world is always changing.

Victor introduced the world to me, "Welcome to the Shee's Paradise and this is where all half angel, half demon lives. They are the most dangerous creatures that can destroy time stream."

Varen let go of my hand and look at me, "Well, we're going to have to get to the Shee's castle to get to the Queen Shee. Try to stay out of sight of their kingdom. They'll spot you and kill you. Got it?"

I nervously nodded to him and we all traveled on a strange world. The world is so strange because the grasses are pink or in many random colors, the trees are always orange and red, the snow is blue, and the water is purple and reflected the sky to turn purple as well. Then the sky keeps changing into different colors because of the water. I believed it's the work of the Shees. The Shees can change their world, as many times they want. Buildings on sideways…it reminds me of Pablo Piscasso's paintings. So many odd places, it's like a dream. It's like you're in paradise.

When we got to the Shee's castle, I look at the castle and it was gigantic. Shees are known to be tall giants by eight to ten feet. That's what they live in for.

"Okay Phantom, you're gonna have to disguise yourself," Varen said and he climbed up the tree and take out leaves that are made of feather. He mend and created it into a four bright red wings. He climbed down and give me the four-wings he created. "This will help you to make sure that you are one of the shees. They can be fooled, but you cannot fool their shee-sharp sense and sight." 

"Wow, now you're telling me this," I took the wings and wore them. I felt ridiculous because there is no other way to disguise. I complained, "Why can't I turned invisible?"

"No, you can't…they're shee-sharp and they can highly see through you," Varen scolded me, "You cannot not fool them because they're timeless creatures and they're like birds that can see their own tiny prey."

Dang. There is no other way to get out of this. I believed Victor and Varen didn't need those wings because they're half-shees of course. All Shees should recognize them. I hope I know what they're doing and I'm gonna try to trust them a bit. I hope they'll bring my friends and family back.

Victor opened the door and we all entered in.

When we walked through the castle, there were endless hallways, moving doors on walls, and everything is shifting through the castle. I opened one door and I found myself on the ceiling of the room. I thought this was cool and freaky awesome. I never saw one of those in the Ghost Zone.

We walked silently as we walk. I feel like time is ticking on me. I don't have patient and I want my family and friends back now. It feels like forever now.

When the Ewell cousins stopped, I stopped. They opened the door that leads to the dining room.

"Not here, the Queen Shee isn't here or anywhere in the castle," sighed Varen, "Sometimes she can make hidden chambers in the moving castle anywhere. This bothers me a lot." He was quite unsure which way to go, but this place is an odd place.

Victor had an idea. He explained to us by going to the main room where the Queen Shee sits in her throne. By going there, we took the long hallway to the end. The red rug was strectched out to its end. When we were at the end, we stopped. Victor hushed us and carefully opened the door.

When the door was open, the room was huge, wide and open space. There were many Black Mirrors floating in the air and other different Shees travel through it. Only a few of them because of the clock tower prevented them from causing more time disaster. And there the Queen Shee stood in front of us. She had 6 blue wings on her back, very tall in gray dress with a symbol of a moon and a time gear in the middle. She had horns on her head, yellow demonic eyes, razor teeth, and gray haired. She looks indeed scary to me because of the eyes. Victor told me to stay back and they'll deal with her. She's dangerous and evil. So I stand back and watched.

As I saw Varen and Victor, walking toward to the Queen Shee. They bowed before her. I stared at them for like a long time. Are they loyal to them? Are they deceiving me? I hope they're not trying to deceive me. My back ached from keeping up with the four wings that was attached to my back.

When I listened to their conversation, I heard them saying about their missions on the Fenton family.

Varen spoke in an aggressive way and not obeying her, "My highness, I have traveled back from the Fenton family timeline, the Danny of 14 when he was turned ghost. We didn't follow our orders, but the Seasonal Shees got in our way because we're unable to destroy his self-image."

"It's very hard, my dear," Victor fixed his glasses and looked up at her, "We're merely half-shees, half humans. We don't follow your oath."

The Queen Shee sneered, "How embarrassing of you to speak in front of me. If you can't do your mission, why did you bring, the Phantom in here?" She pointed at me and she senses me standing near by the door.

Suddenly, an invisible force, lifted, and pulled me closer toward her face and stared at me, was invisibly grabbing me. My heart skipped a beat and I silently stared at her. I feel like an ordinary boy, rescuing my family. "So this is _Phantom_."

It was a long silence. I was thinking that she doesn't know me or never seen me before. Varen and Victor did not utter a word.

"So tell me Phantom, how did you get your ghost powers?" She stood up and walked around me as if I was floating there and I cannot move. "Is it by your friend's fault or the portal's accident. Tell me what is your purposes of being a half ghost, half human, Halfa."

I tried to speak, "I –…" than a long pause because I cannot think of anything to say to her. "I am Amity Park's hero." I began nervously sweating. She is too far powerful for me and strong. I have to be careful of what I'm doing here. I hope she isn't a mind reader.

"Amity Park's hero? Huh? That's interesting. Not every town needs a hero you know. Do you know why does Amity Park needs a hero?" 

I didn't nod or shook my head.

"Because it's you who started the ghosts rampaging on your town," she chuckled sinisterly, "You also gave other people's ideas to turn into half ghosts as well."

"Hey!"

"And you are the influence of your fans to be like you. I've been watching you through the Black Mirror. The seasonal shees attacked you to challenge you if you can handle without your family and friends."

I growled and I had enough of this. I struggled and tried to break free from the invisible force of the Queen Shee's grip, but there's no use. I gave up.

"Oh don't feel bad boy, I like your reaction toward me. Speaking of your evil future self, I would like to see him, now," she hissed toward Victor. Victor jumped a bit and glared at the Queen Shee.

"If you want to get evil Danny," Victor said, "I don't have him…"

I was shocked and looked at Victor. Why he doesn't have the thermos? Where is he now? God, what is with their minds?

Varen said, "I hate to tell you, but…" he shrugged his shoulders, "We set him free into the Shee's paradise."

The Queen Shee looked cold and turned her face into an evil, mad face. It's very scary and angry to look at her emotions. She hissed toward the Ewell cousins and transformed into a bird, letting me go from her control of holding me. I stepped back toward the wall and stay away from the wrath of the Queen Shee.

Varen and Victor both looked at her and they had no emotions toward her or going to run from her. I saw the Queen Shee transformed into a large hawk. She sets her eyes on them and it looks like neither of them is moving because of the force, but then something change in them.

Varen and Victor slowly grow long feathers on their arms and then their clothes and skin. Their mouth became beaks, hair become feathers, and they slowly shrunk into a size of a hummingbird.

The Queen Shee hissed at them in a sharp tone, "Now, let's play…CATCH THE PREY!" She evilly laughed and flies toward them to make them fly away.

Victor and Varen quickly flew away from her and fly around in the main room in circles like cat and mouse in air. The Queen Shee tried to peck them with her beak, but she couldn't snatch them

I could not watch the battle and then I saw Dan Phantom crashing in through the window. He looks defeated and weak. Behind him, I saw the four seasonal shees. I gasped. "You guys!"

Winter snickered, "Well, well. Looks like Phantom are in our world, guys."

"We don't like trespassers in our worlds. Do you know what we do to them?" Spring picked up Dan Phantom's defeated body and threw him into one of the black mirrors, "We destroy them."

Autumn added, "That's our law!"

"Nobody. No human. No ghost. No creatures are allow to pass! Only Shees as ourselves," Summer wickedly smiled at me.

All four of them were ganging up on me and I was about to fight or prepare to run away from them. There's no time getting back to my mission that I wanted to do. With the Queen Shee chasing the Ewell cousins in circles in the air, the seasonal shees wanted to beat me up so bad because I am trespassing their world."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Location of Time Travelers

Amity Park 1920s …

The parents of Danny Fenton were trapped in the timeline of the 1920s in America. Everything looks so old fashion and out-of-date to the,

Maddie look at Jack, "Where are we, Jack?"

"This is the 1920s and sadly, the portal closed behind us without a warning, honey," he replied to his wife. "This seems really cool. We should bring something back to the future."

"Good idea, Jack. We could make millions out of it," she kissed him. "But anyway, how are we going to get back in time? We traveled through time, but not the Ghost Zone"

"I have no idea."

And so, they were all alone in the 1920s. Old model cars drove passed them. Newspaper were flying everywhere on the streets, dogs barking for water, and a guy humming a flute. Danny's parents stroll down the sidewalks and looking around unfamiliar places in the 1920s Amity Park.

**Two months since Danny's parent's disappearance….**

Somewhere in the Shee's castle, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were all reunited in prison. When Jazz appeared in prison, Sam and Tucker looked so deformed and tired, but proud to see Jazz and told her about everything.

Sam smiled and coughed, "Jazz, you're back and how's Danny?"

"Danny was left behind when a winter shee kidnapped me," she answered her.

"That's bad, dude, they're kidnapping every one of us that Danny loves the most," Tucker's tone was down wearily, "But anyway, the Shees made us suffer a lot. Little food. Little water. That was it."

Jazz look at Tucker and noticed something. "Tucker, are you growing a beard?"

"Sorry, I haven't been shaving once awhile. It's cold and lonely down here. I wonder what happened to Danny and the Ewell cousins," he wondered and looks up at the ceiling.

Sam sighed and face palmed, "Jazz, do you have anything to find a way to escape here? We don't want to start starving in the cage cell anyway."

"I'm not really sure, but I didn't bring anything along with me."

"Hey Jazz," Tucker pokes her right shoulder, "Do you know how long we been here? We couldn't tell this world has a time. The sky was changing from day to night like crazy and sometimes made the day endless. I think it's timeless."

"Okay, back in my timeline, it has been two months," Jazz was calm and spoke in a low voice, "I disappeared just now and I came to see you guys again. I did not expect that coming, but somehow…it's just crazy."

"This is so messed up. I wonder where's Danny. What is he up to?"

**Amity Park 1920s**

"Jack, these people are thinking that we're crazy," Maddie looked at him, "I feel so uncomfortable here and there are no ghosts," she grabbed Jack's collar and shook him, "NO GHOSTS!"

"Because the Ghost Portal wasn't created, honey," he pats his wife's head.

"I think I know what we need to find," she looked around sideways. "I think we need to make a new Black Mirror to get back to our timeline. We still have electricity in this time era."

"Honey, where are we gonna get the material? The obsidian material?"

"I don't know, but we could tried to go to the volcano, but there are no volcano near Amity Park in the 1920s," Maddie pout, but then have an idea, "But I know, we could hang out at the bar and chat like we're on vacation."

"Good idea," smiled Jack. They both went off together to look for some places to sit down.

Shee's paradise…

There were loud boom and noises that can be heard from above. It has been shaking the Shee's castle, but only the area where the battle has begun. It has rumble at the prison because the prison is located underneath the castle. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz can here it. Every shee in the entire castle can hear with their shee-sharp ears.

Explosions were everywhere. Sam puts her ears closer to the wall and listens carefully. "Guys, I hear there's a battle upstairs."

"I hoped it's not another fight between Shees or another humans like us," Tucker shivered in fear. His mouth was trembling and legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Jazz gasped, "Maybe it's Danny! He might be here! PRAISE US DANNY! LET US BE FREE!"

From the uproar above the prison, Varen and Victor were tired of flying and then got caught in the Queen Shee's mouth by air. The Queen Shee spoke with her mouth full, "You taste really bad, but I'm gonna grind you up into little CHUNKS OF MEAT!"

Varen and Victor, who are hummingbirds, both look at each other and got sick. They were being grind by the Shee Queen's beak by pecking them.

Danny, on the other hand, Danny freezes Spring and Summer's four wings and break them with a hard ecto-punch. They were easy to break because the season of spring and summer can't handle cold. They became powerless afterward.

Spring cried, "My beautiful wings!"

"Man, this is gonna take a long time to repair and regenerate!" exclaimed Summer, "Get the Phantom guys! I believe the Ewell cousins told our weaknesses and theirs!"

Autumn and Winter's wings are hard to break and they have very cold powers. Danny needs to think the opposite and he flies down under the arch and blast ecto-rays at them, "Come on!" he grunted, "Go down!"

Autumn and Winter both dodged it and they slowly transform into birds like the Queen Shee did. Autumn changed into an osprey and Winter changed into a snow owl. At the same time, they both flied straight toward Danny's face, but Danny turned invisible and flies away to dodge from it.

"Phew," Danny pulled off a sweat.

Autumn scowled, "Being invisible won't help, we have keen eyes to see you through invisibility!" That was the last call to Danny. Danny hurriedly tried to stay away as possibly as he can.

All the way down to the prison, Sam gasped, "Hurry! We don't have much time! I heard Danny! Let's try to push throw the bar cells like break one of them or more!"

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam look at each other and exchange glances. They nodded and barge to the cell bars hard. One the first try, it really hurt them, but they made an attempt to try over and over again until they break free. It was hard work. One the last final pushed, the bars were worn down and then break off five bars. It fell down to the ground and made loud clashing, clank noises. They all wiped their sweat away. Sam hushed as "Let's go!"

Luckily, they had no shee guards to tell them or block them from escaping. This is the time for them to flee from the barred prisons. Sam and Tucker finally had their freedom after the unknown amount of time they had been in there, but they're glad to be free. They all escaped together and tried to find their way out. The doors were shifting different spots, which makes confusion. They tried hard to stay out of sight until they see Danny or the Ewell cousins. Finding their way out will be the difficult task to get to the room they wanted to go in. Doors may lead them into the wrong ones than the right ones. They had no other choices, but guessed which doors may lead them to Danny.

Amity Park 1920s…

In the bar, Maddie and Jack were having a delightful conversation with a stranger. The stranger appears to look like a gang looking back in the 1920s. He was quite mysterious, but he smiled to them as open handed.

Maddie was fascinated and she gave him a cup of beer because she didn't like the taste or her husband. The stranger was delighted to have some and promoted something about advertisement, "How do you like to be part of our model of the future? Do you have any money on you?" He smoked a cigarette.

Jack chuckled and nervously scratched his head, "No, we don't. We're actually from the future and we want to find our way back home."

"Hmm, that seems too bad, but hey, what the future is like?" the stranger asked.

Maddie answered, "I don't know, but we'll tell you from 80 years from the future from now. It's more big and modern. We have cell phones, computers, labs, and high technology."

"Ah, can you present what kind of high technology that you may have?" the stranger took an interest in them.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other and nodded in agreement to explain to him about the future. Jack answered, "Sure, we like to, but we didn't bring anything with us, except our minds. Do you have any paper and pencils to draw on? We'll show you."

The stranger shook his head and goes find some paper and pencils for them to draw. He hoped for the details of what the future is like and how technology has changed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Battle Ends Now!

I was having a tirade battles between Autumn and Winter. My ice powers won't have an affect on them. The Ewell cousins were trying to get away from the Queen Shee in their hummingbird form.

Autumn and Winter were no match for me as together. I'm gonna to bring the heat of this battle. I keep blasting green ecto-beams at them and try to get closer to them to remove their wings. They skillfully dodge my attack. I gritted my teeth and look at them. I tried to think of a strategy to get out this situation. They have been draining me to use my ghost powers. I can't go ghostly wail at them because they might have a powerful weapon against it. I keep thinking until then, my friends came.

Jazz yelled in a ragged voice, "Danny!" I look at Jazz and she appeared to be slightly aged a bit.

Then another shout from a goth girl, "Danny! You're okay!" I look at Sam and she appeared to be slightly aged like Jazz. I believed this dimension could cause people to grow old as many years passes and never return to their timeline. I wonder if I already aged too.

Tucker yelled to me, "Danny! We're okay, but we need to get out of here!"

I called back, "Tucker! Sam! Jazz!" I'm still holding onto my grip against Autumn.

Winter turned his head, "They're back! Spring! Summer! Keep them away from him!"

I gasped and growled toward Autumn and flew faster in a circle around him. Autumn couldn't see me how fast I was going. He was seeing me as an illusion until then, my hands grabbed his red wings and then I pulled two of them off. Autumn yelped in pain and became furious. He tried to catch me and then I flew lower and still circle him around. I grab his two lower wings and ripped them off of his back. Autumn yelped again and finally became powerless. Autumm looked so tired and he collapsed on his knees. I stopped flying in circles and turned my head to Winter.

Winter looked at me with a death glare. "You little turd. I wish you were never a half ghost hybrid." He flew after me. I quickly fly away from him and start flying in circles.

"Flying in circles won't help!" he blast cold ice beams at me, but I block back, using my ice beam as well.

Winter grew angrily and transform into a snowy white owl. He flapped his wings and trying to use his talons to claw my back. I use my intangibility to avoid it. One thing that Shee can't do is touching ghosts because they're intangible. Winter grew frustrated and then flies back to Spring and Summer.

Winter evilly smirked, "Very well Phantom, even though we're evenly matched, we still have your love ones. I could just freeze them into an ice block and put them to death!"

"NO!"

"Yes!" he evilly smiled and then his hand charged frosty blue ice and hovers over Sam, Tucker, and Jazz where they're standing from. "Say goodbye to them."

I look back at them and I try to go closer to them until the Queen Shee knocked into the Winter Shee.

The Queen Shee grunted and hits herself against the marble floor. She grew tired and weak after flying in circles. Victor and Varen transform into their normal human form.

Varen looked down at the Queen Shee and confidently smiled, "Looks like I win the game "Catch the Prey" Looks like the prey wins."

The Queen Shee groaned. Varen looked at the necklace that Chrona gave him and closed it between his hands. He sighed and look at the queen, "Shee, we are tired of playing games and we want to end the contract with you if you leave the Fenton family alone and bring it back the way it was"

Victor looked at me and said, "Sing the song, Danny. It is time."

I was nervous. I never sang a song before. It's a lullaby song when my mother used to sing it to me when I was little. Okay, the line goes from 'Lu li la' and then the rest of the lyrics flow. I think back into my dream where Chrona appears to be singing a lullaby song called, "Lapis Lazuli". I sing softly, "Lu, Li, La, the bell rings, Lu li la, the clocktower sings." I stopped. I felt a bit embarrassing. The song didn't affect the Shees yet because I haven't completed it fully.

I tried again, "Lu, Li, La, the bell rings, Lu, Li, La, the clocktower sings. Guardian of time, gears to be clocking, Owl of creatures, the time is ticking. Master of Time, my heart inspires, Observants of time, watch me over. Lu, Li, La, the bell rings, Lu, Li, La, the clocktower sings." I ended the song and repeated the song again.

The Shees heard the song and tried to cover their ears. Varen and Victor did not and their ears were bleeding too because of their weakness. The time gear necklace glows around Varen's neck and then the Shees began weakening.

The Shees shrilled and then transformed into a bird and fly away. The Seasonal Shees quickly left. The only Shee that didn't leave is the Queen Shee. The Queen Shee held her place and still covering her ears and glared at me.

Varen yelled, "STOP!"

I stopped singing. Tucker, Jazz, and Sam all ran over to me and hugged together again. It has been a long time since they were missing. It feels to be good to be back. It was the right moment to have a good reunion.

Victor and Varen looked at the Queen Shee and crossed their arms. They turned into a two-winged Shee. I was surprised that they were helping me along. Shees weren't meant to be friendly, but sometimes you can see other changed. I never knew them as half-Shees in the first place until my friends and sister gone missing. That's when I started to notice that they're half-shees.

Varen had two purple wings that match his color scheme and his skin tone grew darker like Victor. Victor's wings were green like his shirt. They both look indeed scary to me, but then they are waiting for something.

Varen demanded in a snarled tone, "Highness, I want you to take us off out of your shee contract and I'll be the Shee for the Ewell ancestry for eternity at your service." 

Victor gasped as surprised, "What?"

Queen Shee stood up slowly and look at Varen only. Not Victor. "You want to be a Shee, eh? Is that your decision?" Varen nodded.

"I hate your curse that you put upon every Ewell generation and now it's time for me to stop it. I declare you to give the power of the Ewell family over to me," he declared.

Victor tried to complain, "But Varen, you're making a wrong choice!"

Varen look at Victor with sad eyes of his, "You have a human sister to take care of…Allison."

I heard they said "Allison". It must be Victor's sister. I keep listening and I wanted to keep my friends quiet. They had a human family, but every eldest must become a half shee if they signed the contract until it's completed.

"This is a choice between me and you, your highness," Varen said in a sharp tone, "My answer is to become one with feather, flight, and freedom."

Queen Shee evilly smiled, "Excellent, well then. You may wish."

Varen sighed and relaxed. His bottom two wings grew behind his back. Horns grew from his head. He took an older adult form. Varen took off the necklace and raised it into his hands and faced toward at Victor.

Victor blinked and look at Varen. He whispered sadly, "You're not really doing this are you?"

Varen sadly nodded, "I am, there's no turning back. I'm taking you off the contract and leave my will to me." He raised the time gear necklace into the air and then the white light wraps around Victor. Victor's body glowed in white and start losing it pre-shee form.

Until the ritual was completed, the light was gone. Victor appeared to be human. There was no blood presence in his ears and he smiled at me.

Victor said, "I'm not a half-shee anymore."

I smiled back at him. Now what? He's no longer a half-shee and how are we going to get back home now? This will be harder than I thought.

Queen Shee declared, "I declared Varen as a shee for eternity. Now and forever. You will serve me by my side until the world ends. But you are still under training by our Shee forces."

Varen nodded and accept. He looked at us and did not smile. "Let's take you home." He opened a portal with his hands. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz all jumped in first. Then I turned around to look back at the Ewell cousins. They seemed too confusing to me because now the age is different.

Victor looked at me, "I'll wait for you back there. It's some private discussion between me and Varen."

I nodded and I jumped into the portal that leaves me back home.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Aftermath

When Danny was gone, Varen and Victor look at each other sadly. The portal was waiting for them to enter.

Victor asked, "How did you know to get me out of the Ewell contract?"

Varen raised the time gear necklace in his hands, "Our ancestor…was the man who created Chrona. I just feel it through our ancestor's heart. This necklace represents the contract with the Shee."

Victor smiled and understood. "Okay, I got it. By the way and after this, you're bringing me home right? Back into the 4th generation timeline?"

"Yes, Victor. I'm letting you on your own without me. Allison needs you more than me. I barely knew Allison as my cousin, but you are her true brother to her," that was Varen's final decision. He wanted to think of Victor. His family. Most importantly all, he must sacrifice himself to the Shee to end the Shee contract. Varen was the only child in his family and he never had siblings. Victor was the only cousin that he can look at, but why did he decide this? "I decided this because I barely know your sister. I know your sister means much more important than I am."

Victor understood. "I understand, cousin, but you were a little brother to me since the day our family were killed by the wretched Shees." They both nodded and they went into through the portal to resolve the problem with the Fenton.

Amity Park

I was back home with Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. There is something missing here. My parents. I need them back. I waited for the Ewell Shee to come back and they did.

They enter straight through the portal and the portal closes them behind. Varen looked down at me and appears to be taller than all of us. He was silence. I wonder what happened to the conversation back there, but who knows anyway. It's probably a cousin-to-cousin bond anyway.

Varen asked me, "Who do you wish to come back?"

I answered firmly, "My parents."

Varen comes down to the Fenton lab and then took off the Black Obsidian Mirror from the machine and then activates it. We followed him to the Fenton lab and found him stucking his hands into the Black Mirror. My jaws dropped that he can do that.

Varen smiled and then he used both hands and then pulled two human figures out of there. It was my parents. My mom and my dad are back. My dad was wearing a fancy black suit. My mom was wearing a flapper form. I just don't know where they been to, but I'm glad that they're safe. My tears shed a little. Jazz and I went to hug them.

Jack looked at Varen, "Wow, that was you pulling us out of there? I thought we would never return home."

Varen look at Jack and replied, "You are home and there's your son and daughter. Safe."

My mom look at me and kisses me on the cheeks, "Aww, Danny, I haven't seen you a long time, but actually for three days."

I look at my mom with confusion, "But wait, you were missing for like about two months from this timeline."

Victor smirked, "Time Space."

My dad looked at me with an honest face, "Danny, actually we were in the 1920s for three days until this man came out and grabbed us out of here."

Jazz was confused, "But wait, I thought -… Never mind." She face palmed and still confused about time, but she is still relieved that she was home.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. Sam said, "I guessed we're going home right?"

Tucker nodded and look at me, "See you around, Danny, my parents might have been worrying about me."

"Same here," my girlfriend added. Both of my friends went home. Now I'm all left with my family and the Ewell cousins.

Varen look at the Black Mirror and picked it up and then shrinked it into a smaller size of a human size hand mirror, "This mirror should never been here. It's time to end the time loop here."

Victor nodded in agreement.

I look back at them and then walked up to them. I wanted to hug them for bring us back home, but I had no courage to do that so, I shook hands and said, "Thank you for bringing my friends and family back. Without you, we would never get home."

Varen paused and looked at me and smiled, "No problem. This is the last time we'll see you. The last time and never again," he said clearly to me, "I don't have an alternative form of myself."

My mom asked me, "So these were the two boys that helped you to bring us back home?"

I nodded to my mom, "Yes and they're not ghost. One turned back to human and the other …is a timeless being." I couldn't tell my parents that they were shees. It would be so long to explain, but let's not talk about it now.

My mom smiled and understood. My parents went upstairs to get something to eat. I was having my last moment with the Ewell cousins. I stared at them for a long time to never forget their faces.

I asked, "Do you know what was going on about the mission?"

Varen answered, "Yes, actually the mission wasn't about to "kill your family". It's about between me and Victor to let us choose which one of us become a shee."

Victor sadly nodded, "It's a hard choice to make and we want the curse to stop."

I nodded and I understood, "Okay." I'm glad it was not about killing my family or friends. I'm glad it's about something else. This is not what the superhero experience everyday.

Varen looked at me firmly, "If you see any birds of a demon, they're shees. Don't go near them when it recognizes you. They'll attack."

I asked them no more. It's time for us to depart now. Varen and Victor looked at each other for a moment. Varen opened the portal to leave me. Varen took the Black mirror with him and they both went in. The silence has occurred after the portal disappeared. I stared blankly and think back what adventure has been.

All of this adventure has gone fast. Time has gone fast. Everything went fast. I suddenly start having a headache again and heard the lullaby again. I sang the lullaby to myself and remember Chrona's voice. Chrona is the guardian of time that will keep the clocktower ringing to prevent Shees into my timeline. I hope that'll help. One day, I will tell this bedtime story to my children one day later in the future. The voice echoes, "Lu, Li, la" endlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Story is done now. What you can do is just review the story if to you want to. Say it's great or bad. Alright, I accept that and also...I may run with grammatical issues because I'm poorly skilled on that<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. **

**If you want to know what does Varen, Chrona, the Shees, and Victor look like...they're on the cover and on my weebly website called .com**


End file.
